A Father's Love for His Son
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: As they prepare for Draco's wedding to Astoria Greengrass Draco learns that the love a parent has for their child can slowly change a damaged heart. Platonic Draco/Lucius.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, Alphabetti Spaghetti, Pop Figure Collection, Around the World, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the platonic pairing of Draco/Lucius. For Alphabetti Spaghetti I wrote for the M in my first name Amanda with Madam Malkins. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Wilson Fisk's prompt set of Scowl - (emotion) furious, cufflinks - (action) getting dressed up, suit - (setting) Madam Malkins, and belt - (color) Navy. For Around the World I wrote for Traditional Hats - (plot point) dressing formally for an occasion. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 838. Relationship Type: parent/child. I hope you all enjoy A Father's Love for His Son.**

Lucius watched Draco as he was being fitted for his dress robes for his wedding day. This was the day that every parent looked forward to for their son or daughter and he felt a little bad that he and Narcissa couldn't find something to like about his soon to be daughter-in-law. As Draco stepped down from having his measurements taken Lucius smiled seeing a bit of himself in the younger boy.

"What's that look for?" Draco asked his father as started looking through the samples of fabric for the robes he was ordering. "You've made it abundantly clear that you don't care for Astoria..."

"I may not care for your bride to be but I've dreamed of this moment from the moment your mother put you in my arms," Lucius told his son. "I wish you'd change your mine and..."

A furious feeling rose in the pits of Draco's stomach but he held it down. He didn't want to get into a fight with his father in Madam Malkins shop. He didn't want to fight with his father at all. He'd feel much more better if they could at least get along but it didn't seem like that was happening soon. "I told you," he sighed, "I'm marry Astoria because I love her. I don't want to marry anyone else father."

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear that," Lucius sighed as he took the place that Draco had once stood in.

Draco pick up one of the swatches of navy blue and held between his fingers. Astoria had always said he looked the best in tones of blue or navy. Maybe he'd order his dress robes in this.

"I see you've chosen your fabric, Mr. Malfoy," one of Madam Malkins's assistants said as the blonde woman took the piece of cloth from him. "This is a very good choice."

He could plainly hear the but it's one of the cheapest choices here clear in her voice. Draco didn't care that it was a cheaper piece of cloth it was something that Astoria would think he looked good in it. "This one will do fabulously," he told the woman.

"For a wedding, Mr. Malfoy. Maybe you should look at one of the blacks or maybe a nicer piece of the navy blue. I could bring out the more expensive stuff if you like, sir."

Another bubble of fury rose to the surface. He didn't want something that would shout to the world that the Malfoy's were still strongly pro-Pureblood. He wanted a set of dress robes for his wedding that would say to the world that at least one of them had changed their ways. Rubbing a hand over his face and taking a deep breath he turned to the woman.

"I'm perfectly happy with the fabric you have in your hand," he told her. "But I'm sure my father would appreciate some of the finer fabrics being brought out for him."

Folding his arms Draco turned to watch Lucius being fitted for his dress robes. He must have been here a few days before now because a full set of dress robes were being tailored to him. Blinking in disbelief Draco took in the same fabric he'd chosen not even a few minutes ago. Maybe his parents were starting to change and this wedding would be the starting point for that change. He hoped so at least.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Father's Love for His Son.**


End file.
